Harry Potter:Evolution Version2
by possom2009
Summary: Note: XMen version. Harry dissapeared the summer after his fifth year. Ten years later, the Xmen find a boy in suspended animation, and Logan finds a link to his past.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter: Evolution.**

**By: possom2009**

* * *

**Ch1: Your what!**

Logan stared at the sight before him. A boy with black hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar, who could be no older than fifteen or sixteen, floated in a tank like device that he remembered all too well. On closer examination, he discovered writing etched near the bottom of it that read 'X Ver.2.'

Gazing around, he spied what he had been looking for, partialy hidden under a sheet. Removing it, he was greeted with a computer system that would have once been called high-tech in the mid-nineties. Silently thanking Rogue for showing him how to work a computer he set to work on finding out what whoever set this place up did to the kid in the tank.

Finding a file with the same words as the ones on the tank, his eyes became as big as saucers as he read on.

_Subject name: Harry. Middle and last name deemed unnecessary at the current time._

_Age: 15_

_Code name: X2_

_Date of acquisition: July 2nd, 1995_

_Abilities: Subject has abilities similar to that of the original 'Weapon X', as well as a non-mutant ability to shape-shift and numerous other non-mutant abilities of unknown origins. Analysis off subjects D.N.A. for secondary mutations resulted in a startling find. His D.N.A shows no secondary mutations, upon further analysis, it was revealed that the subject is the offspring of the original 'X', hence the similar abilities. Although the claws were expected when the subject's skeleton was infused with adamantium, it also resulted in two foot retractable 'blades', for lack of a better term, from each elbow.  
Subject has proven capable of fighting off both mind controlling devices, drugs and our most powerful telepaths. At first, it was thought that he himself was a telepath, but on further study, it was revealed to be one of his non-mutant abilities. It was finally discovered that he was vulnerable to such things while he was unconscious._

_The following is a list of genetic modifications administered to the subject as well as the percentage of memory wipe completed:_

_Strength enhancement up to 50 percent Speed enhancement up to 70 percent Heightened senses further heightened by 10 percent_

_Memory wipe halted at 30 percent while false memory implants are being created to fill in missing memory gaps._

_Combining the D.N.A of another test subject with a parasitic ability with subjects own D.N.A. resulted in altering the subjects non-mutant shape-shifting ability, in which when the subject touches another mutant and acquires their abilities, the subject retains them instead of them dissipating after a couple of hours._

_Subject is to be placed in suspended animation until he ca be transported to our parent company's main lab on April 17th, 1996._

_File last updated on January 12th, 1996_

Logan blinked a few times after reading the file._ **-Offspring? That means he's my son! '96? My God! He's been in that thing for almost ten years!-**_ Ejecting the disc for Hank to study, Logan turned on his communicator. "Storm, ya read me?" He asked in a slightly shaky voice. Several seconds later a females voice could be heard replying.

"You find anything Logan?" After a few moments to compose him self, he finally replied. "You could say that. Have Hank prep the Blackbirds med-bay."

"Med-bay? You get into something your healing factor cant handle?" A man's voice filtered out of the communicator.

"It's not for me Hank." There was a few moments of silence before Storm spoke up. "If it's not for you, then who?"

Storm and Hank out began to worry that he might have gotten into a fight with whoever else was inside the building with him, but a few seconds later the sound of breaking glass and some kind of liquid splashing on the floor came across the communicator.

"It's for my son." Was all Logan said.

**"YOUR WHAT!"** Came the shocked voices of Storm and Hank


	2. Reawakening

**Harry Potter: Evolution**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch2: Reawakening**

Hank McCoy looked over the data on the disc that Logan had retrieved. Sighing, he printed out the relevant files for the Professor to read and set to work on examining his newest patient. Whatever the stuff that he had been in before Logan found him, had kept him from ageing.

Finishing up, he picked up his notes and the print out and head up to talk to the Professor.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and quickly shut them due to the blinding light. Turning his head away from the offending light, he opened them to see he was in some sort of high-tech lab. Pushing his-self up to a sitting position, a wave of nausea hit him before he leant over the side of the examination table and emptied the contents of his stomach.

Sitting back up, he struggled to remember where he was when a horrifying thing occurred to him. He couldn't remember any thing except for the time he had spent in a lab somewhere and his first name. Panicking, he jumped off the table only to discover that he wasn't wearing anything besides the sheet. Seeing a set of lockers, he stumbled forward but soon found them to be locked. Growling in fustration, he slammed his fist into the locker door, wishing that it were unlocked and to his surprise the door dissolved into dust.

Seeing a shirt and a pair of pants he put them on before heading towards what appeared to be the exit. Finding himself in a long hallway, he sniffed at the air and headed to his left. Coming to a dead end, he frowned in confusion and was about to turn around when the wall slid away to reveal an elevator.

Charles Xavier sat in his office talking to the staff about the newest addition to the student body. "So you see our dilemma. On one hand, we have a link to Logan's past. While on the other hand we have his son, who has hada chunkof his memory wiped and been in suspended animation for the last ten years." He looked as if he were going to speak further, but frowned slightly before pushing a button on his wheelchair. The wall behind him slid away to reveal a multifaceted screen showing various parts of the institute.

Pushing another button, the same image appeared on all the screens before enlarging into a single picture. Smiling, he turned back to the other occupants of the room and said, "It seems our guest has awakened and is about to meet his sibling."

* * *

Harry stepped out of the elevator and found him self in another hallway that ended at a metal door with a large black X on it. _**-Where the hell am I now?-**_ Walking towards it, he could hear what sounded like a fight coming from inside, and from the sound of it, a pretty nasty one at that. Not wanting to go back the way he came and seeing as this was the only door in the hallway, he looked for away to open it. Spying a keypad to the right of the door, he pushed the button with the word 'open' on it and was greeted by a metallic sounding voice. _"No admittance while Danger Room is in use."_ Pushing it again gained the same results.

He was beginning to get mad after pushing the button for the fifth time. Rearing back his fist, he punched the keypad, sending a shower of sparks from it. He smirked to himself when the same infuriating mechanical voice droned out, _"Access granted."_ , as the door opened.

He walked inside in time to see a group of mechanical men pounce onto a tired looking girl.

* * *

X23, or Janice as she liked to be called, was working out in the Danger Room when she was distracted by the door opening. The training bots taking advantage of her lack of attention, attacked. Hearing the familiar sound of what she thought was Logan's claws, she was surprised to see a boy about her age with claws that looked exactly like Logan's shred the last bot before helping her up.

"Um, thanks. Names Janice. What's your name?" She asked while taking in his appearance. He stared at his hands then at her before replying in a voice that sounded like it didn't get much use. "The people in the lab called me X2, but I prefer Harry."

She was about to ask what he meant when Scott came into the room. He stopped and frowned and stopped when he saw Harry. "Who are you?" Not receiving and answer, her turned to Janice, who just shrugged.

He turned back to ask the boy who he was again, but stopped when he noticed the boy seemed rather occupied with his hands.

Harry stared at the back of his hands in confusion. He didn't remember having claws before the people at the lab put him in that tank thing. Come to think of it, he couldn't remember anything from before waking up in that tank the first time. Clenching his right fist, he grunted as the metal claws popped through the skin before sliding back into his hand without leaving any clue that they had been there at all.

Hearing the sound of metal creaking behind him, he spun in a complete circle with his left arm stretched out to the side. Behind him, the training bots head rolled of its body to the floor. This went unnoticed by Harry as he stared at his elbow. A two-foot long metal blade protruded from it.


	3. Meeting the girls

**A/N: Okay, sorry about the long update time, but real life kinda got hectic for a while. Anyway, after checking the reviews and having a considerable amount of e-mail's sent to me, I have decided to make this a Harry/Harem fic.**

**The girls Will be Rahne,Jean,Kitty,Rogue,Storm, and a girl that some might or might not have a problem with. The surprise girl wasn't really my idea, but after receiving e-mail's on it, I decided to go ahead with it.**

**Now about Harry's age. Harry was put in suspended animation when he was fifteen and that's where he spent the last ten years, so although his mentality and appearance is that of a fifteen year old, he is technically twenty-four years old.**

**About X23's age. I don't know how old she is in the series so I'm making it where she's fifteen.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter for the Brotherhood Version out soon.**

_**--**_

_**Meeting the girls.**_

_**--**_

Janice had been looking for Harry, all the while thinking about the last two months that he had come to the Institute.

She had been shocked when she discovered that he had gone through the same process that her adoptive father had, albiet with a few enhancements.

A smile came to her face when she thought about how Scott had been brought down a few pegs, it was just too funny to see the two of them getting scolded for nearly destroying the DangerRoom over something as stupid as whose hair looked better.

After a few more minutes of searching, she found him in the security room. "What'cha doing?"

Harry turned and smiled at her before looking back at the computer in front of him.

"Looking at some of the files on the other students. But I've mainly been reading her file."

Janice looked closer at the screen then looked at him with a raised brow. "Rogue?"

Nodding, he lifted his right hand to show a hightech looking watch. "It says she has the same problem with her powers as I did before Forge and me came up with this after I absorbed him. Soon, I won't even need this. I'm already working on one for her, but I need to have Forge and Hank take a look at it."

She couldn't help but smile as she thought of the look on Rogue's face when she returned next week.

-----

Harry ducked a kick aimed at his head before retaliating by splitting in two and both Harry's attacking with an optic blast that caught Logan in the off guard, ending the training session.

"You know, I'd say that I'm getting better." He said as he watched Logan stagger towards the locker rooms muttering to himself.

"Either that or he's just getting old." Dispelling his duplicate, Harry turned to look at the owner of the voice, wondering how she always seemed to sneak up on him without him sensing her.

"Hey 'Ro. You need something?"

She blushed slightly, idly wondering if they had any whipped cream as she gazed at his glistening, unclothed chest before answering him.

"I just thought you might like to know that some of the other students have arrived." She smiled when his eyes lit up in excitement at the prospect of making new friends, but she saw the excitement turn to nervousness just as quickly. "Is something wrong?"

He looked at her and sighed. "Do you...do you think they'll accept me? I mean, I'm not exactly your run of the mill mutant. Sis and me were both part of the experiments to try and recreate Logan, so it was easier for us to get along. Jamie's like a little brother to me, and Forge and I get along okay, even though his slang needs to be modernized. But Scott, I don't understand why he doesn't like me."

Storm frowned at hearing the last part. She had noticed Scott talked to Harry only if he had to.

"I know some of why, but he really can't blame me for that. I had just woke up from a ten year sleep and didn't know how to control my parasitic power yet. It was just as much a shock to me as it was to him when I absorbed his powers and memories. Anyway, you said that some of the students are here, so, shall we go meet them?"

She smiled as the excitement returned to his eyes and fell in step beside him.

"Oh, and 'Ro? I prefer chocolate syrup instead of whipped cream." Harry said, glancing over to see the shocked and embarrassed look on her face. Chuckling to himself, he made his way to the elevator and waited for a fiercely blushing Storm to catch up.

---

Rahne had just finished unpacking when the Professor asked for all available students to meet in the Rec-Room. It was pretty late in the evening, around nine-thirty, and wanted to get some sleep. 'Wonder what's going on?'

Walking into the Recroom, she was hoping to see Sam or Roberto but sighed in disappointment upon seeing neither of them there. She blinked then glanced around again to see that the only boy present was Jamie, who was siting in front of the TV playing a game with Rogue, Janice and one of his clones.

Spying an open spot on the couch between Jean and Kitty, she sat down just as the Professor came in, followed by a blushing Storm and a boy she had never seen before. She watched the boy blink and look around before he turned and spoke to the Professor.

"Er, sir? Um, where are all the boys?" A couple of pillows headed towards the boy and suddenly stopped a few inches from his head, then were hurtled back at Jamie and his clone, all the while the boy never removed his attention from the Professor. "What I meant to say was, how come _Jamie_ and I are the only boys here?"

Looking at the Professor, she saw an amused look on his face as he glanced at Storm. "As you know, Mr. Summers is visiting his brother. And I believe Mr.Wagner went to visit Forge. The others will be delayed a few days due to the sudden appearance of a blizzard before they boarded their plane." When he finished speaking, Rahne noticed Storm's blush had increased.

"Anyway, I have called you all here to meet our newest student." He said, gesturing to the boy next to him. "And I believe it is his place to tell you about himself."

The boy fidgeted and cast an anoyed glare at the bald man next to him before speaking. "Um, hi. Uh, well my name's Harry and I was brought here about two months ago. I don't remember my last name or any thing from before I woke up in the Institutes med-lab, except that I was experimented on in hopes to recreate the same process that my father was subjected to. I just wish that could of seen his face when he found out he had a son."

Jean frowned in confusion. "If you know who your father is, then why don't you know your last name?"

Harry raised his right hand and smiled. "It's simple realy," he said before a familiar sound was heard, "He doesn't know his last name either."

The four girls stared wide eyed at the three blades that were extended from his hand.

The Professor and Storm quietly left to let them get more aquainted.

After a couple of hours of talking, Harry noticed that Rogue would shy away when someone got to close and kept quite unless asked something. From reading her file, he was aware that she had an abilitie similar to his, but had yet to gain control over it.

Makeing sure know one was paying attention to him, he leaned over and whispered to Janice. "Hey Sis, you think I should try it now?"

Shivering from feeling his hot breath on her skin, she collected her thoughts before remembering what they had discussed earlier that week. Not trusting her vioce, she just nodded.

Standing up, he quickly strode over to stand in front of Rogue, who stared at him in confusion.

The next thing any one knew, Harry had placed his hands on her cheeks. She was about to jerk away when something occured to her. She wasn't absorbing him like she did to everyone else. Rahne, Jean, and Kitty stared wide eyed, while Janice just smiled.

Reaching up and placeing her hands over his, she looked at him with tears in her eyes and whispered, "How?"

"Shortly after comeing here, I discovered that I had other gifts. I have powers nearly identicle to those of the Scarlet Witch, I'm a shape-shifter, and I have a parasitic abilitie like you. The only difference between my power and yours is that I have control over it with this." He said, indicateing the watch like device on his right wrist. "It's a device that me and Forge came up with that gradualy lets you gain control over your powers. I went over your file and used the information I found to make one for you. If you would like, we could go over to Forge's house tomarow to test it."

She nodded with a huge smile as he stepped back and yawned, missing the look she gave him. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired." Seeing Janice yawning, he grinned and stuck out his hand to help her up. "Comeing?"

Smileing gratefuly, she took his hand and let him pull her up before walking by a sleeping Jamie and exiting the Rec-Room. The other girls looked at each other before running to catch up with them.

Catching up to them as they ascended the stairs, Kitty asked, "So Harry, where's your room?"

"He's sharing with me." Janice said between yawns. The other girls looked at each other in shock.

"You mean to tell us that the Professor is letting a boy and girl share a room?"

Harry looked at Jean with a puzzled expression as they reached their room. "Yeah. So? She's my sister, so it's not like any things going to happen. Besides, theres a divider to give us some privacy when we want it."

The others just blinked at this as Harry and Janice entered their room, closeing the door behind them.

"That was sweet of you." Janice said.

"What was?"

"How you offered to help her with her powers. I mean, did you see the happiness in her eyes? I don't think I've ever seen her so happy." She said with a smile.

-----

Janice opened her eyes and glanced around the room, blinking sleepily trying to find what had woken her. Not finding any thing, she was about to roll over and go back to sleep, when she heard a shout come from Harry's side of the room.

Sleep forgotten, she bolted out of bed and flicked her bedside lap on, shivering as the cool air came in contact with her bare skin.

Arriveing at the divider, she yanked it back to see Harry thrashing and jerking as if he were in pain. She froze at seeing that, like her, he had also gone to bed wearing nothing. Harry shouted again, causeing her to jump.

Rushing foward, she almost tripped on the sheets that had been thrown to the floor by his thrashing. Grabbing his shoulders she shook him while calling out to him.

"Harry! Wake up!" Failing to get a response, she jumped onto his chest, raised her open palm, and brought it down against his cheek as hard as she dared.

Harry awoke the second her hand made contact with his cheek, and immediately stopped thrashing. Looking up, he saw a worried Janice sitting on his chest, and before she could react, he sat up, caoseing her to slip down until she rested on his legs, and buried his face into the crook of her neck, sobbing while desperately hugging her.

She was surprised but quickly returned his hug, telling it would be all right. After a few minutes, he finally calmed down, but didn't release her from the hug.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She whispered while rubbing his back.

"I was back in the lab, and they were infusing the adamantium to my skeleton."

She winced at hearing that. She remembered what it felt like when it was done to her and had hoped he wouldn't remember about that.

"You going to be okay?" She asked. He lifted his head off her shoulder and looked into her eyes and gave her a watery smile.

"Yeah." He nodded before turning his head to see the alarm clock flash 1:30 A.M. in red numbers.

Janice bent down to kiss his cheek, he turned back to look at her, when their lips met. Both had gone wide eyed and froze as soon as their lips met, neither sure of what to do.

It wasn't until Harry's legs began to go numb from her siting on them, that he shifted slightly, allowing certain body parts to brush against each other, eliciting a moan from the both of them as Janice's eyes fluttered and closed, deepening the accidental kiss.

The next few hours need not be described in detail, just let it be known that both of them were thoroughly satisfied when they finally succumbed to exhaustion.  
------------

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Please don't hate me for the last part. A bunch of my online friends wished for X23 to be part of Harry's Harem. I still say their a bunch of perverts. Each chapter will center on one or two of the girls. I think Rogue and Kitty will be next.


End file.
